Семья
by Ninon De Lanklo
Summary: После 13x23 (продолжение "Тайна моей души")


Шум крыльев стих, и Сэм с Джеком остались одни в этой заброшенной церкви, с поверженным Люцифером на полу. Раньше бы вся эта ситуация выбила у Сэма почву из-под ног, да и что уж таить – ему и сейчас хотелось забиться в дальний угол и разреветься как в детстве. Но он не мог этого себе позволить – ради Джека. Глядя на него, морально разбитого тем, что сделал его «отец», готового было убить себя, он просто не имел права быть слабым. Он должен был стать для мальчишки тем, кем был для него самого Дин.

Первым делом Сэм достал телефон и набрал номер Каса:  
\- Алло, Кас! Мы в порядке: Джек и я, - торопливо проговорил младший Винчестер, догадываясь что сейчас творится с серафимом. – Слегка потрепанные, но мы в порядке!  
На том конце трубки охотник явственно услышал как Кас выдохнул.  
\- Спасибо, Сэм… А Люцифер?  
\- Его больше нет. Дин… он смог его убить, но, Кас… - Сэм не знал, как сказать другу, что его любимый человек стал сосудом для сумасшедшего Михаила.  
\- Я знаю, Сэм, я его больше не чувствую… - раздался из трубки еле слышный всхлип. – Я говорил ему, что не нужно это делать! Я просил…

Сэм чертыхнулся про себя. Сейчас его семья нуждалась в нем.  
\- Кас, Кас… послушай меня! Мы сейчас с Джеком поймем, где находимся, и приедем как можно скорее, хорошо? Ты меня слышишь? Не раскисай там!  
\- Да, Сэм, - прошептал серафим в ответ так, что его было еле слышно. – Спасибо.

Повесив трубку, младший Винчестер перевел взгляд на безмолвно стоящего рядом Джека. Достав из кармана платок, Сэм осторожно стер кровь с его лица. Нефилим поднял на охотника свои голубые, еще такие детские глаза:  
\- Это все моя вина, Сэм. Я не должен был ему верить – вы все меня предупреждали… А теперь я ничего не могу, он забрал мои силы… Это так ужасно… Я не представляю, как дядя Гейб справлялся…

Джек разрыдался, и Сэм притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.  
\- Джек, не вини себя во всех бедах мира! Тебе хотелось видеть в нем лучшее, а он играл на этом… Мы сейчас должны быть поддержкой друг друга: я, ты, Кас, мама… Мы справимся. Мы найдем Михаила и вышвырнем его из тела Дина! Слышишь?  
Нефилим только кивнул в ответ, крепко прижимаясь к Сэму.

Церковь, где произошла битва Михаила и Люцифера, оказалась достаточно далеко от бункера, так что Сэм и Джек добрались на попутках до базы только к ночи. Первой их встретила Мэри, и увидев состояние парня, тут же увела его на перевязку. Младший Винчестер пошел искать Каса, и нашел его в комнате Дина. Он лежал на постели, прижимая к себе одну из рубашек.

\- Кас, ты как? – спросил Сэм, осторожно касаясь плеча серафима.  
\- Плохо, Сэм, - произнес тот, даже не двинувшись.  
\- Послушай, я сейчас планирую обзвонить всех: Ровену, Чарли, Кетча. Когда все соберутся – устроим военный совет. Мы найдем его, Кас. Но ты не смей раскисать! Сейчас как никогда Джек нуждается в тебе. Будь сильным ради него!

Слова охотника словно выдернули Кастиила из сна. Он резко встал с постели, все еще сжимая в руках рубашку Дина.  
\- Ты прав, Сэм… Просто так больно… я не знал, что бывает так…  
Младший Винчестер сделал шаг вперед, и, как несколько часов назад с Джеком, притянул к себе потерянного ангела.  
\- Дин жив. Он в плену у Михаила. И мы его вытащим!

Кас крепко обнял Сэма в ответ и слегка улыбнувшись, произнес:  
\- Да, как всегда.

Обзвон и переговоры со всеми заняли очень много времени, да еще Мэри не отставала от сына, пока тот не позволил ей обработать раны и накормить себя. На часах было уже больше трех ночи, когда Сэм наконец-то смог добраться до своей комнаты. Дико хотелось не раздеваясь упасть на кровать, но младший Винчестер заставил себя сходить сначала в душ, переодеться, а потом уже лечь. Он провалился в сон, стоило только голове коснуться подушки.

Открыв глаза, Сэм обнаружил себя лежащим на ярко-зеленой траве, какая бывает только на отретушированных фотографиях с рекламных туристических буклетов. Где-то вдалеке слышался успокаивающий шум моря.

Сэм улыбнулся и огляделся вокруг. Чуть поодаль, на склоне утеса стояла маленькая и такая знакомая фигура.

\- Привет, Гейб, - проговорил младший Винчестер. – Рад тебя видеть...  
\- Хей, Сэммич! – ответил архангел, - ты как?  
\- Как будто ты не знаешь! Живешь же у меня за душой, - грустно хмыкнул Сэм. Габриэль подошел к сидящему охотнику и плюхнулся рядом.  
\- Да, знаю, но надо же как-то разговор начать.

Сэм оглянулся на архангела. С момента, как Сэм дал ему разрешение подселиться к нему, прошло достаточно много времени, но виделись они редко, так как Гавриил берег свои силы и старался не пользоваться душой Сэма для подзарядки, хотя охотник был и не против.  
\- Хотел сказать спасибо, что дал попрощаться с Люсей. Он был еще тем мешком дерьма… но он был моим братом…  
Сэм ничего не сказал, просто кивнул. Сейчас, когда не перед кем было держаться, чувство безнадежности накрыло его с головой. Его начало трясти от осознания того, что случилось, но он пытался сдержать рвущуюся из глубины истерику. Гейб осторожно положил руку на плечо охотника.  
\- Сэмми, здесь тебе не надо прятать свои эмоции… Здесь, со мной ты можешь быть собой.  
Слова архангела сломали выстроенную внутреннюю плотину и Сэм, уронив голову в ладони, зарыдал. Гавриил тактично молчал, и лишь медленно гладил младшего Винчестера по спине.  
\- Я не знаю… смогу ли я справится с этим всем… Я не могу быть слабым, я должен быть поддержкой им всем…  
\- Ты справишься, Сэм. Мы справимся. Как я уже говорил - ты не один.

Сэм улыбнулся сквозь слезы и взглянул в медовые глаза архангела. В них плескалось сочувствие, беспокойство и… страх.  
\- Ты… боишься за меня? Почему? – удивился младший Винчестер.  
\- Я не хочу потерять тебя, Сэмми, - прошептал Гавриил и резко отвернулся. – За прошедшие века у меня никогда не было никого, кто бы заботился обо мне, кто бы был готов ради меня на то, что сделал ты…  
\- Гейб, - прервал того Сэм. – Если ты еще этого не понял – ты теперь часть нашей семьи. Как Джек, как Кас… Это даже Дин признал… А настоящая семья всегда помогает друг другу.  
\- Спасибо, здоровяк! – с улыбкой в голосе произнес Гавриил. - Когда ты планируешь рассказать остальным? В смысле обо мне… о нас…  
\- Как Ровена приедет, мы с ней все обсудим. А пока..  
\- А пока ты, верзила, ложишься спать! Моя пернатая задница чувствует, что грядущие месяцы будут тяжелыми для всех. И ты прав – на тебя сейчас свалилась задача по поддержке всех вокруг. Поэтому ты обязан быть в форме!  
\- Хорошо, мамочка, - хмыкнул Сэм, за что получил легкий тычок локтем. Затем младший Винчестер растянулся на траве и очень быстро заснул под шум прибоя. Гавриил наблюдал за ним с легкой, теплой улыбкой на губах.  
«У меня есть настоящая семья», - вертелось у него в голове. И от этой мысли было так хорошо и спокойно, что даже почти полностью иссякшая благодать впервые за долгое время заискрилась серебряными искрами. «И мы справимся!»


End file.
